A Little Bit of Fluff
by Ardeth Saunders
Summary: This is a fun romp that includes Loralei, Donovan, Farron, and the UC team as they help the Donovans christen their new house. Pairings abound. Who will couple up? Who will go home alone?
1. Moving In

TITLE:  "A Little Bit of Fluff" 

**AUTHOR****:  Ardeth Saunders [a.k.a., Cruecial or Cruecial411]**

**RATING****:  R [language and sexual content]**

**SYNOPSIS****:  Absolutely no plot, just fun, fun, fun.**

**DISCLAIMER****:  _UC:  Undercover_ and its cast of characters belong to the writers, creators, NBC, and a dozen others.  NO infringement intended.  All other original characters belong solely to the sick, twisted, and vivid imagination of the author.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:  The following fic will probably not have much of a plot, nor will it be very lengthy.  As the title suggests, it's a bit of fluff and is meant to be a fun little jaunt with the characters I enjoy writing endlessly about [namely Donovan and Loralei].  After all the hell I've put Donovan and Loralei through, I thought it was time for something light.  I do enjoy writing about intense situations and psychotic characters [duh], but I thought I'd put that to rest for a bit.  I hope you enjoy the fluff, the mush, and yes…the SEX.  Okay.  There.  I said it!  HA!  As always, I appreciate all feedback, negative as well as positive.  I have truly enjoyed delving into the world of _UC_ fanfiction.  THANK YOU!**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

MOVING IN

"Oh my God," Loralei exclaimed as she dropped a box into the middle of the room.  She collapsed onto the floor dramatically and propped her hands behind her head.  "I will never move again.  We will stay here until we're old and toothless."

Earlier that day, most of their furniture had been moved in and Loralei stood and directed the movers where to put everything.  Donovan had stood back with his hands in his pockets.  At first, he tried to give his opinion on where things should be, but she overruled him.  Eventually, he backed off and watched her with a little smile.  She reminded him of an overwrought Marine colonel.  _And she says **I'm **bossy._

Amused, Donovan glanced down at his wife.  How in the hell could she plop down so unceremoniously on that hardwood floor?  If he tried that trick, he wouldn't be able to walk for six months.  "I hope you know you can't stay there that long.  We still have to unpack some stuff, and then there's Rachel.  We can't burden Angie all night."  He approached her and stood over her.  Presenting his hand, he said, "Come on, give me your hand, and I'll help you up."

She smiled up at him.  "Uh uh.  No way.  I'm staying here until dawn.  You can work around me.  I promise I won't get in your way."

He shook his head incredulously.  "Come on, Loralei.  If you don't get up, I'll pick you up."

She laughed.  "Will you now?"  She crossed one leg over the other, obviously showing him she intended to make herself even more comfortable than she already appeared to be.  "So, if you got it in you, knock yourself out."

Her mischievous grin did two things to him.  The first was slight annoyance.  She had and always would be an incredible tease.  The second, of course, was a little subtler, but a bit more urgent.  How she loved challenging him, but that was fine with him.  He didn't mind taking it.  In fact, he was quite up to it.  Suddenly, unexpectedly, he grasped her arms and lifted her body off the floor.  She thought he would let her go after that, but he had something else in mind.  He threw her body over his shoulder and was heading for the stairs.  The bed was set up, but it just hadn't been made.  However, that thought was inconsequential.  Before his foot touched the first stair, they heard a loud, but embarrassed _ahem_.  Donovan's back was turned to the door, and he couldn't see their visitor.  Loralei looked up and gave an embarrassed four-finger wave.

"Are we caught," Donovan whispered from the corner of his mouth.

_Does he think he's trying to outwit a suspect or something?  What's next?  Whipping out our code names?_  "Uh, yes, methinks we are," she whispered back to him.  "Put me down, you big turd."

With a little smile, he set Loralei down on her feet, and they turned around to face the young woman who stood tentatively in the doorway.  She was their next-door neighbor, if one could call her that.  Her house was actually a bit further down the road than 'next-door,' but she lived within walking distance.  The three of them stood staring at each other with pinked cheeks, ears, and necks.  Actually, Donovan wasn't _that _embarrassed, he always felt like a goofy kid when he was with Loralei.  She had an infectious child-like quality that radiated out and affected everyone around her.  Neither of the Donovans could remember her name.  He felt Loralei poke him in the side as if prompting him to tell her the woman's name.  

"I'm sorry," she said with a slight Southern accent.  "Did I interrupt something?"

Loralei couldn't control her laughter any longer.  She turned around and heehawed until she thought she might vomit.  Donovan was controlling his own laughter amazingly.  She didn't know how he could do it.  The woman stood quietly in the doorway, politely gazing at the couple, perhaps wondering if they were serial murderers trolling the neighborhood for victims.  Donovan playfully elbowed his wife in the ribs.  _Knock it off_, the gesture said.  She couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.  _Oh, is losing one's mind part of growing older_, she thought before breaking into yet more braying laughs.

_Oh, what the hell_.  "No, you didn't," Donovan said.  "Please forgive us."  Stage whispered to Loralei:  "My wife especially."  His own hearty laughter was threatening to overtake him.  "Please, excuse us.  It's been a long day, and we're a little crazy."

She nodded and smiled.  "I understand.  Move ins are always interesting.  I'm Kara, Kara Everett."

_Thank God she said her name, I never would have remembered_, he thought.  Turning toward his wife, he gently took her by the arm and turned her back around.  She had finally stopped laughing, but there were tears streaking down her cheeks, and she was biting down hard on her bottom lip.  "I'm Frank, and this is my wife, Loralei."

Loralei wiped her tears away and exhaled a deep breath.  "I'm sorry, really.  He's right; it's been a bit hectic.  Lots of changes.  Please come in."  _I'd ask her to sit down, but the furniture is covered in boxes_.  That thought almost sent her off again, but she fought it back.

She entered the living room and approached them.  "I can't stay very long, I just wanted to drop in and say hello again.  This house was empty for so long.  Didn't I see you come in yesterday with a baby?"

"Yes," Donovan said.  "We have a daughter, she's almost eight-months old."

"How sweet," she said with a smile.  "From what I saw, she's a beautiful baby.  If you ever need a sitter, don't hesitate to call.  Once again, I'm sorry for barging in on you, but I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Thank you, we do appreciate it," Loralei said with a smile.

Their new neighbor had been gone approximately five seconds before Loralei approached Donovan and wrapped her arms around his waist.  He was standing on the bottom stair.  "Weren't we in the middle of something," she asked.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully.  "I think so," he said.  "Hmm, weren't we after some boxes out in the truck?"

"No," she said, placing a kiss on his lower chest.  "Don't think so."  She moved away after a moment, and climbed up a step behind him.  She ran her hand along his side and progressed up another couple of steps.  "Would you rather continue to unload the truck, or would you prefer to go upstairs?  You know, we have yet to make love in our new house.  Don't you think it's about time we did?  No interruptions, baby, I closed and locked the front door.  What do you say?"

He turned toward her with a sigh.  "Loralei, we still have so much to do.  We have to finish unloading, we need to pick up Rachel, and both of us have to get back to the grind in less than forty-eight hours."

"Okay," she said, resigned.  "You win."  She tried to make her way past him, but he took hold of her arm.  

"What are you doing," she asked mocking his patented eyebrow lift.  

"Have you ever made love on a flight of stairs," he asked with a grin.

"Not that I recall," she told him, keeping her eyebrow lifted.

"Neither have I."  He kissed her very gently.  "There's always a first time for everything."

"Will you promise not to break my neck?"

He laughed.  "I'll promise not to try."

*  *  *

Loralei came into the bedroom running a brush through her damp hair.  There wasn't any furniture in the room yet save for their bed.  The movers would bring the rest of their things in the morning.  Donovan had already climbed beneath the lone blanket that covered the bed.  She wasn't certain, but she thought he was already asleep.  She glanced out the window.  It was nice to look out and see woods and grass rather than concrete and skyscrapers.  It wasn't that she hated the city, but this was a nice change.  Their bedroom was gigantic, almost big enough to make into two rooms.  Like downstairs, several floor-to-ceiling windows also surrounded it.  She almost hated the thought of putting up blinds.  However, the view was lovely only at night, and she was sure that she didn't want to be awakened every day by the blaring sun.  Her husband and daughter might be early risers, but she was not.  She wondered what the hell they were going to do with such a large room.  Their old bedroom was three times as small.  

"Rachel settled in," Donovan suddenly asked.

She turned toward the bed.  He had propped up on one elbow and was watching her intensely.  "Yeah.  I think the size of her room freaked her out a little, but she finally passed out.  And tomorrow night, you get the ultimate joy of coaxing her to sleep.  I think you cheated on the coin toss."

"Nope," he said.  "I won fair and square.  Besides, that little tryst on the stairs wore me out.  You should have volunteered, should have felt sorry for me."

She shook her head.  "Poor baby.  Who's got the creases in her ass?  Baby, I'm all for experimentation, but if you ever want to have sex on a staircase again, you're going to fly solo."

"Aren't you coming to bed?  Or would you rather sleep in the window seat?"

She didn't immediately move away from the window.  She ran the brush through her hair a few more times.  "Hmm, not sure.  At least the window seat is cushioned, unlike the damn stairs.  I'll be along in a minute."  She left for a moment before returning.  She noticed that Donovan was still propped on his arm, gazing at her curiously.

"Where did you go," he asked.

"Man hunting.  What do you think?  I had to put away my brush.  You didn't want me to drag it into bed with me, did you?"

"Nope.  Getting a spanking with a brush doesn't appeal to me.  I'm all for kinky shit, but not _that _kinky."  He threw back the blanket for her.

She immediately noticed he was without attire and a little on the frisky side.  "Damn, Frank.  You _are_ insatiable.  I would have hated to have been your girlfriend when you were at your sexual peak."  

She slid into bed beside him and drew the blanket over her body.  He kissed her ever so gently, but as usual, the kiss deepened when he felt her lips part against his.  Her tongue teased his and danced over his teeth.  She drew away suddenly, startling him a little.  _Oh God, don't tell me she's going to tease me.  I can't handle it_, he thought.  Of course, she would do exactly what he hoped she would not.

"You know," she said, "I've been thinking.  We have this huge house with tons of room in it, a couple of extra bedrooms, the whole nine yards.  What bedrooms we don't have are made up for by floor space."

"Loralei, what the hell are you talking about," he asked peering at her incredulously.

She smiled.  "I'm getting to it, Frank.  I have to set things up, you know.  We have a long weekend coming up in a few weeks, and if something huge doesn't come in, why don't we invite some people over for like a mini-vacation of sorts.  They could stay here through the weekend, and we could have a house warming party and everything."

"Who are we talking about inviting?"

Loralei kissed his lips and giggled at the serious, stoic expression on his face.  He knew where she was going.  Besides, she wanted to play cupid as well.  "Alex, Jake, Cody, Monica, maybe even your brother if you don't object.  Some of them [_Alex and Jake_] might even want to spend the weekend.  What do you say?"

"Loralei, what are you up to," he asked suspiciously.

She laughed and kissed his eyebrow that seemed eternally lifted.  "Nothing," she said innocently.  "I miss everybody.  I haven't really seen them since I came back from D.C.  Come on, Frank, don't be such a fuddy duddy.  It'll be fun."

"It might be weird," he admitted, "but I don't know about _fun_.  Are you sure about putting Alex and Farron together?"

"Oh, sure," she said.  "Alex said they were okay.  Your brother is hard to shake anyway.  If you're worried, I'll run it by Alex and see what she says.  What do think?  Do you want to do this?"

He reached over and ran his hand through her damp hair.  "Do I have a choice," he asked with a smile.  "Really, Loralei, I have no problem with it.  I just don't want this to turn into something awkward.  You realize Farron and Jake don't get along?"

"Mmm hmm, I know.  But I think they'll be okay around each other, especially now."

"Especially now?"  He gazed at her curiously and repeated, "What are you up to, Loralei?"

She laughed a little before kissing him.  "Nothing, really.  So, is that a yes?"

He shrugged.  "A tentative one.  Make love to me, and it'll become a definite yes."

She laughed again.  "Oh ho, isn't this rich?  Former hostage negotiator blackmailing me?"  She drew a finger down the middle of his chest.  "Well, work on me a little, and we'll see."

"I'll be happy to oblige," he said against her lips.    


	2. Housewarming

HOUSEWARMING

Alex, Jake, Cody, and Monica all stared at their fearless leader in utter disbelief.  _He _wanted to invite _them_ to _his_ new house over the three-day weekend?  _He_ had even invited _them_ to take a guest room and spend the night.  Damn.  What was wrong with this picture?  The Boss was actually going to allow them to take a sneak peek into his private life, to allow them to enter his precious new domicile?  The longer they thought about it, the more certain they were that Loralei was behind this little deal.  Of course, they didn't doubt Donovan liked them, might even be fond of them, but they had never expected such an unexpected invitation.  Donovan, in turn, was surprised when they all accepted the offer.  When he made mention of Farron, Donovan paid close attention to the expressions on Alex and Jake's faces.  Jake flinched the slightest bit, but Alex seemed unaffected.  _Perhaps this won't be a disaster after all_, Donovan thought.

*  *  *

Loralei came home early from class.  The day was warm and beautiful, and there was no way she wanted to stay inside.  After picking up Rachel from Angie's [Donovan had yet to run background checks on their neighbor], she drove toward home.  She decided that as soon as they arrived home, she and Rachel would become acquainted with nature for a change, her writing and studying could wait.  Once Rachel was secure in the carry thingy Loralei called her 'papoose,' she walked out into the backyard and went prospecting in the little thatch of trees that made up the rear of their property.  _Property_, she thought wonderingly.  She had never thought she would associate that word with herself.  She went through an opening between two trees and walked toward the little duck pond that she had fallen in love with the moment she visited the house for the first time.  She burst into an uncontrollable giggling fit as her eyes identified the funky looking leaves of a poison oak plant.  On their second day of occupancy, she and Donovan had gone for a little walk back here, and as to be expected, the walk had become a nice session of lovemaking.  When they had gotten dressed and were headed back toward the house, Donovan had cried out an indignant 'oh shit.'  He brought Loralei's attention to the poison oak, and she couldn't help but laugh until she cried.  They had made love out on the grass, near a tree, and he was certain his bare ass had been planted firmly on the poison oak.  Of course, both of them would probably break out, but the image of her husband scratching his ass sent her over the edge of sanity and into the land of the heehawing donkey.  Donovan wasn't so thrilled.  As it turned out, they had successfully skirted the poison oak.  Just last night, Loralei had asked her husband if he wanted to take another walk in the woods, and his reply had been swift and deadly serious:  hell no.  He opted for the bathtub instead.

As she hiked up the papoose [her daughter was becoming heavier by the second], she saw that she was getting close to the residence of their neighbor.  _What was her name again?  Mara?  Dara?  No, Kara, you idiot.  Kara Everett_.  She had almost turned to walk toward the other end of their property until she saw the cool blonde in her backyard.  Loralei noticed that her house was quite large as well, but was probably twice the size of hers and Donovan's.  _Our house is a fucking cathedral.  What's hers like?  The Taj Mahal?  _With Rachel gurgling 'mamamama,' Loralei changed direction and decided to approach the woman.  After all, she had been sweet enough to welcome them to the neighborhood and had made them a beautiful gift basket.  Perhaps she would invite Kara and her family to the party.  The more the merrier.  

"Hi," Loralei called as she approached the other woman, "I hope I'm not interrupting you."

Kara looked up with a smile.  "I guess I deserve it for interrupting you," she said.  "Really, I was just out here digging around in the garden."

"My husband and I are throwing a house warming party with a few of our mutual friends.  You and yours are welcome to attend."

She tossed a stray lock of blonde hair off her forehead.  "How thoughtful of you.  I'd love to attend, but I'll be going stag, I suppose.  I'm not married."

"Oh, okay," Loralei said, startled.  She lived alone in her huge house?  Damn.  What a lonely existence.  Then again, some folks tended to enjoy living alone.  "Well, the invitation stands.  Saturday night, seven until whenever my husband gets cranky."

"Sounds lovely."

As Loralei walked back toward her house, she wondered whom she could fix up with Kara.  Cody?  Hmmm.  Farron?  No way.  Farron didn't necessarily like plain women.  Although beautiful and cultured, Kara wasn't as flashy or as strong as the women her brother in-law normally fancied.  Definitely Cody.

*  *  *

Before making his way toward home, Donovan dropped in on Farron.  Since he had let go of his drug trafficking lifestyle, his brother lived modestly and plainly.  Donovan wasn't sure where Farron had funneled his drug money, and he really didn't want to know.  His relationship with Farron had improved tremendously over the last several months, and he really didn't want anything to interfere.  He banged on Farron's door about ten times, and almost walked away until he heard movement within the apartment.  Donovan was about to spit out a petulant 'it's about time,' but his voice died the moment he laid eyes on the person answering the door.  It wasn't Farron, that was for damn sure.  It was a tall woman with long blonde hair in an immodest stage of undress.  She stared at him in shock.  Apparently, his brother had failed to tell his lady friend that he had a twin.  Slightly stunned and a bit embarrassed, she turned away and bolted toward the back of the apartment.  _What a greeting_, he thought.  Stupidly, Donovan stood at the door while the woman retrieved his brother.  Donovan glanced down at his wristwatch.  _It's six and he's in bed_, he thought.  Then again, he was a horrid hypocrite.  How often in the past week or so had he and Loralei lolled in bed all day?  They had done that several times until they brought Rachel home.

After a few moments, Farron sauntered out of his bedroom dressed in a light blue silk robe.  He glanced at Donovan at the door and then he turned toward the bedroom and asked the woman why she hadn't invited him in.  "Frank, why are you still standing out there?  Please, come in."

For a moment, Donovan wasn't sure he wanted to enter the room.  His brother had apparently been in the middle of _something_.  _No wonder Alex had given him the boot_.  He entered the apartment and closed the door behind him.  Farron had made himself comfortable at the tiny breakfast nook.  Donovan saw one last glimpse of the woman before she closed the bedroom door.  He hadn't realized how much of a playboy his brother was.  

"So," Farron said with a smile, "what brings you back to downtown?"

"It's obvious you might be _occupied_ this weekend, but I'll ask anyway.  Loralei and I are having this weekend housewarming thing, and we have tons of space and a few extra bedrooms.  If you're not _involved_ with something else, you're welcome to come out.  I don't think Loralei would mind if you brought your _friend_."

Farron laughed a little and glanced briefly at his closed bedroom door.  "Ah.  Heidi?  No, she isn't exactly the housewarming party type.  She's more along the lines of a rock club or something.  I'd love to come.  I think it would be a nice change of environment.  Besides, I haven't really seen my niece that much in the past few weeks."

Donovan absently caressed the nape of his neck.  It was time to bring up something awkward.  "We've invited both Jake and Alex.  Is that going to be a problem for you?"

A sardonic smile curled Farron's lips as his eyes lit up mischievously.  "Alex and Jake, eh?  That should be…_interesting_.  Actually, my dear brother, I don't have a problem with either of them.  Jake might still have a problem with me, but perhaps we can avoid each other.  We could sleep at opposite ends of the house, no?  Jake hasn't had much of a problem with me anyway, not lately, not since Alex and I mutually agreed not to see each other."

His words struck Donovan oddly.  Loralei had mentioned almost the same thing.  She had been evasive and wouldn't elaborate.  Maybe Farron would.  "Why would Jake not have an issue with you after you stopped seeing Alex?"

Farron chuckled.  "Oh, Frank.  Don't tell me you haven't noticed either?"

Oblivious, Donovan shook his head.  "I have no idea what you're talking about, Farron."

"Apparently your wife failed to mention her motivation for inviting both Jake and Alex to spend the weekend together?  She saw it, too.  Your two agents seem to have deep feeling for each other, but they haven't really acted on it.  I think Jake's feelings for Alex were what made him dislike me so, well that and what happened before your daughter was born."

Donovan literally gawped at his brother.  What the hell was he talking about?  "Farron, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.  Jake and Alex are partners, _professional _partners, part of my team.  Of course, they've had to go UC as a couple before, but they're not a couple."

Farron nodded as a way to acknowledge his brother's words.  "Not yet, but they may very well be after this weekend.  Ask your wife, she's Alex's friend.  She knows."

*  *  *

That night, Donovan arrived home around eightish.  He found his wife upstairs in one of the extra bedrooms.  She had been using the one nearest the master bedroom as her 'office.'  Tonight, she sat behind her computer banging away at the keyboard, likely working on another paper or book review for a class.  He noticed that she had already made up the room for their 'guests.'  He had instructed his team and Farron to bring comfortable sleeping bags, because he knew from experience that the hardwood floors weren't kind to the back.  Loralei was so into her project that she hadn't heard him enter the room.  His hands suddenly fell on her shoulders.  He smiled a little as she cried out in surprise.

"_Shit_," she spat.  "One of these days, Donovan, you're going to do that, and I'm going to take you out."

He laughed a little and kissed the top of her head.  "Sorry my love, but I do enjoy hearing ugly words coming out of your beautiful mouth."  He stared over her shoulder at the computer screen.  "_Delving Inside the Criminal Mind_," he read.  "Heavy topic, you should be able to write from personal experience."

"No shit," she said.  Her heart was still larruping in her chest.  "What took you so long to get home?  Did you get stuck in traffic?"

"Nope," he said as his hands began to knead her shoulders.  "I stopped by Farron's to tell him about this weekend.  He said he would come, and that Alex and Jake's presence wouldn't be an issue."

She smiled a little.  "Told you."

He laughed a little.  "We're smug tonight, aren't we?  Loralei, Farron said something fairly interesting tonight.  Are you trying to put Jake and Alex together?  He seems to think there's something going on between them, and he claims that you know this and you're working as some type of matchmaker.  Is this true?"

"Uhhhhhhh, nope."

Her response was a bit too sudden for his liking.  She had done this before, hadn't she?  "Come on, Loralei, 'fess up, baby.  You're caught in a trap and you can't walk out."

"Who are you?  Elvis Presley?  I don't know where Farron gets his information.  I have nothing on my mind but spending time with some old friends.  Nothing more," she said innocently.

He leaned over her, slipping his arms through hers.  He gently pushed her hands off the keyboard and typed out 'bullshit.'  She slapped his hands away as if they were annoying flies and typed 'you're a jerk.'  He moved his hands back over the keyboard and typed 'and your point is?'  She elbowed him in the ribs and he stepped back, caressing his hurt spot.  She turned toward him and watched him closely.

"Your damn elbow is as sharp as a _Ginsu_ knife," he complained good-naturedly.  "Whatever your plan is, forget about it.  You are quite the schemer."

She smiled.  "I can agree with that.  I do scheme."  She raised her hands defensively.  "I promise, I'll behave."  

With a grin, he crossed his arms over his chest and watched her.  "Will you?  I doubt it."  

He turned away and walked toward the door.  Before he made his escape, Loralei sprang up from her chair and ran toward him.  She literally jumped him from behind, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.  It was Donovan's turn to gasp aloud.  For a moment, he reeled forward, nearly spilling them both on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing," he asked through his laughter.

"I'm behaving myself," she said as she ran a hand through his hair, corkscrewing it.

"The hell you are.  We could have taken a nose dive down the stairs," he said.

"Naw, not possible.  I don't know what it is about this place, Frank, but it makes me feel horny twenty-four hours a day.  What's say we wonder through the poison oak before dinner?"

"I don't think so.  One close call is enough for me."

"Aw," she whined playfully.  "I'd love to see you scratching your ass.  I might even scratch it for you."

He shook his head.  "This place not only makes you horny, but it's also driving you insane.  I don't need poison oak for you to scratch up my ass, you know.  There are other ways," he said as he began moving forward.

"Where are you taking me," she asked suspiciously.

He laughed and then bit his bottom lip.  "Where do you think?"

"Okay, Frank.  Fine.  But when we're finished, _you_ are mopping the damn floor."

*  *  *

On Friday night, Loralei had everything in order for the weekend guests.  Cody, Jake, Alex, and Monica arrived at about the same time.  Cody and Jake would share the room that housed Loralei's computer, and Alex and Monica would share the room just down the hall.

"This place is a freaking mansion," Cody exclaimed.  "I'm tempted to slide down the banister.  Do you think the boss would mind," he asked Loralei.

"Ha.  All I can say is that you'd better try it out before he gets here.  Honestly, I've thought of doing that myself," she said.  "Want to take turns?"

"Take turns doing what," Donovan suddenly asked from behind.

Both Cody and Loralei turned toward him at the same time.  They glanced at each other and in perfect unison said, "Nothing!"

Donovan shook his head and took hold of Loralei's arm.  As everyone else settled in, he drew her away toward their bedroom.  "I brought Farron along with me.  Do they know he's coming?"

She nodded.  "Taken care of, Boss," she said teasingly.  "Actually, Jake said as long as Farron stays out of his way, he'll be fine.  So, why don't you station your brother in the den?"

"Good idea.  Remember, my love, no matchmaking."

Smiling, she crossed her fingers behind her back.  "No matchmaking."

Shaking his head, he kissed her gently before going downstairs to help Farron get situated.  Once he was out of earshot, she went to the room where Monica and Alex were arguing over who would sleep by the window.

"Psst.  Alex, come here," Loralei whispered.

Sighing, Alex glanced at Monica.  "We're doing a coin toss when I get back."  She approached Loralei at the door.  "What's up?"

She smiled wickedly.  "Would you like to trade rooms with Cody?"

"Loralei, give it up," Alex spat exasperated.  When she turned away from her friend, she noticed that Monica had taken it upon herself to lie out her sleeping bag right by the window.  "Uh uh, girl, that _will not_ work!  Whip out a quarter, I call heads!"  


	3. Frank & Loralei

FRANK & LORALEI

Friday Night

Loralei sighed as she entered the bedroom.  The lights were already out, and it appeared that Donovan had climbed into bed.  _The jerk cheated me on the coin toss again_, she thought.  Actually, she wasn't that annoyed.  It hadn't taken Rachel long to pass out.  There were tons of people floating around, all of whom who wanted to pay attention to her.  With an audience, Rachel performed to the letter, and had quickly tired herself out.  Cody was the worse, of course.  It didn't seem to bother him to crawl around on the floor with the baby, and when a 'big person' did that for her, it thrilled her little soul.  Loralei was once again drawn to the window and she gazed out of it for a moment before turning toward the bed.  After a moment's hesitation, she climbed onto the bed and glimpsed at Donovan.  With a hint of amusement, she noticed that he had the covers pulled up over his head.  _This is new_, she thought.  She pulled the covers away from his face.  He was grinning at her.  Sighing with mock indignation, she threw the covers back over his face.

"We're a little old for peek-a-boo," she said.

He threw the covers back and chuckled.  "I know."  He leaned over her and ran his hand along her arm.  She had covered her exquisite body with an oversized tee shirt that had hidden the flesh he loved to touch and taste.  "Why did you put this on?  Just because we have guests doesn't mean we can't fool around, it just means we have to be a bit quieter."

"I suppose I'm not the only one who has become perpetually horny since moving in."  She shoved him down to the bed and straddled his waist.  She didn't lean toward him.  Instead, she sat straight up, as if she enjoyed looking down on him.  "I have some really, really big news to share."

"Do you," he asked with a lifted eyebrow.  "That is?"

"By the end of the semester, I'll be ABD."

"What is that," he asked, grinning wickedly.  "An acronym for 'a big dope?'"

"Oh, so funny.  No, baby, that's _you_."  She wiggled her body a bit, knowing that her gentle movement was probably torturing him a little.  _Good_, she thought.  "I'm almost totally finished with my coursework.  By next semester, all I'll have to do is complete my dissertation.  After that, I'll be Doctor Kadin."

His hands grasped her buttocks through her shirt.  Her wiggling body was driving him a little crazy.  She wanted to converse with and seduce him at the same time.  "Doctor Kadin?  You don't want to be Doctor Donovan?"

She shook her head.  "Nope.  Too many D's," she said with a smile.  "My initials would then be DLSD.  Too goofy.  College professors can't be goofy."

"Too late.  You're already there."

"What is this?  Pick on Loralei night?"  She removed her husband's hands from her ass, moved off him, and slid off the bed.  When she turned toward him, he was gazing up at her curiously.  "You know, I thought it would be fun to sack out with the girls tonight.  I haven't had a slumber party since I was fifteen," she said with a smile while Donovan stared at her as if she'd lost her mind.  "Why don't you become the consummate host and spend the night with the guys?"

He propped his body on his elbow and continued to gaze at her.  "Did you plan this?  If I had thought you weren't going to sleep with me the entire weekend, I would have nixed this idea before it got off the ground."

"Poor baby," she said as she stuck her lip out.  "Actually, I didn't plan it, but I thought it would be a fun idea."  She giggled at the completely perplexed look on Donovan's face.  She wasn't sure if he were deadpanning or serious.  "Don't look so startled, Frank.  Besides, you have a couple of hands, don't you?"

"The hell you say," he grumbled good-naturedly before springing up out of bed after her.

Loralei tried to escape, but Donovan was too quick for her [_resistance is futile_].  He took hold of her arm and backed her body into his.  "Something has awakened," she said with a smile.  "Use lotion," she whispered.  "It cuts down on chafing."

He gaped at her incredulously.  "You're so crude."

"Bite me," she said.

"Oh, I intend to."  

Giggling like an idiot, she broke away from his grasp and started for the door again.  She didn't realize how very large this room actually was until she had tried evading her husband.  She had her hand on the doorknob as Donovan swiftly came up behind her.  _Shit, caught again_.  She wasn't as distressed as she was…excited.  Their bodies pressing against the door made an audible _THUD_.  [Alex, Monica, Jake, and Cody were in the womens' room playing cards.  They exchanged a look and a laugh.]  Donovan's hands moved down the length of Loralei's body as he pressed his against hers.  She felt the hard ridge of him against her.  He was naked, of course, but her only barrier was her tee shirt.  He slipped his hands down to the very edge of the shirt and pushed it up enough where he could work his hands beneath it.  His large hands left a trail of heat where they touched.  Nevertheless, her body broke out in scores of chill bumps.  _Oh the effect this man has on me_, she thought.  She moaned just the slightest bit as the palms of his hands touched her breasts.  She took hold of his wrists, but he held fast.

"You will not escape this time," he whispered.

"I have no intention of escaping.  Frank, if you make me scream, promise it will be a little scream.  I don't want to embarrass myself with an entire house full of guests."

"I'll try my best…to make you scream loud enough to wake the dead."

He turned her to face him and pulled her forward.  He mashed his mouth down onto hers.  His kiss was all consuming, demanding, and oh so possessive.  She parted her lips against his as he slipped his wet tongue into her mouth.  It touched hers, danced around it teasingly.  _Loralei, you are a big dope_, she thought as she felt herself going weak in the knees.  It was his kisses.  It was always his kisses, even when rough and demanding, like tonight.  He had the ability to induce her to a shuddering climax just by kissing her hard and passionately.  He pushed her against the door again [_THUD_.  "Whoop, there it is," Cody screamed gaily as Monica and Alex giggled quietly behind their hands.  If the boss heard them…] and he worked furiously to get her out of the shirt.  He had to draw away for a brief moment to rid her body of the annoying shirt hindrance.  Once it was out of the way, he kissed her again, pressing his body firmly into hers.  [_THUD_ _THUD_.  "Damn, what's he _doing _to her," Alex asked fighting against her laughter with all she had in her.  "What does it sound like?  How long has it been since you got some, Alex, sheesh," Cody said.  "Ew, ew ew," Jake spat.  "Can we close the door?"  Three resounding NO's sprang toward him.]  

"We have to get away from the door," Loralei whispered after the kiss was broken.  "Inquiring minds?"

"Hmm.  Maybe you're right."

He took her hand and led her away from the door.  She thought he was going to lead her to the bed.  Instead, he drew her down to the floor.  _Oh God_, she thought.  _Does he intend to make love to me on the hardwood floor_?  As his lips and teeth latched onto her throat, she supposed he intended to do exactly that.  

The Donovans didn't really know everything about their new dream home.  Before the previous owners renovated the house, the heating system was an ancient furnace that relied on air vents attached to the walls to circulate the warm air.  The owner failed to shut them off, and curiously, if a voice was near one of them, it carried to the next room.  They didn't realize that every little noise was being transmitted from one vent to another in the room occupied by the team.

Donovan's mouth moved down from her throat to her breasts, and Loralei plunged her hands into his hair.  [The team heard every little sound, every little nuance emitting from the couple.  They tried to focus their attention on the card game, but it was no use.  The activity in the other room had gotten their attention in a big way.  They were careful not to make any noise, because if they could hear them, the boss and his wife was sure to hear their voices as well.]  His tongue teased her nipples and his lips suckled them.  A low moan left the depths of Loralei's throat.  [At that sound, Cody nearly spat out another smart remark, but Monica jabbed him in the ribs to shut him up.]  His lips ventured lower, down onto her flat abdomen, before progressing yet lower still.  As he began placing gentle kisses along the inside of her thighs, she gasped in delight.  ["It's getting hot in there," Cody mouthed.  Jake was one unhappy fellow.  He didn't want to think of Donovan as a sexual being.  He didn't want to think of Donovan like anything at all.  _Gross, gross, gross, I can't believe I'm listening to this_.]  When his tongue entered her, she cried out sharply and spat a shaky 'oh shit.'  [By this time, all but Jake were rolling in the floor, struggling not to make any noise.]  Panting now, her orgasm hit her swiftly and strongly.  When he withdrew, he brought his body up to a sitting position.  She went to him willingly and wrapped her legs around his waist.  He kissed her again, and during the kiss, he slipped into her hard and deeply.  [In the next room, everyone's eyes were growing large at the sounds filtering into the room.  "He's growling, oh dear Lord, he's growling," Cody mouthed to the others.  A pile of cards in the face met him.  "Shut up," Alex mouthed back.  "If he hears us, he'll kill us!"  They listened (Jake thoroughly disgusted) as the lovemaking session went on and on.  However, none of them (especially Cody) could remain silent, when at the end, Donovan moaned an exhausted 'fuck me' and Loralei smartly replied 'I just did.']

Barely having had time to recover, both Donovan and Loralei listened carefully at what sounded like laughter and Cody yelling 'that just didn't happen, tell me that just didn't happen.'  At that point, they finally noticed the wall vent.  Loralei laid her head on Donovan's shoulder and laughed until she cried.  Donovan held onto his wife's body and felt horrified.  _They were listening?  They could hear us_?  It seemed as if every part of Donovan's body flushed with embarrassment at once.  He wasn't sure how he would be able to face them again.

When Loralei stopped laughing, she drew back a bit and began placing gentle kisses on his throat.  "It's okay, baby, it's okay," she said between giggles.  "They just got some free X-rated entertainment tonight." 

"Loralei," he spat incredulously.  "Jesus."

"Come on, Frank, you've got to admit, it's not every day they hear you say 'fuck me.'"

He buried his face into her shoulder to shield himself from the horror of the situation.  When he thought about her words, he couldn't help but chuckle a little.  She had a point.  He began laughing after a moment and tightened his hold on her body.

"Tomorrow, we cover the damn vents," Donovan said.

"Don't do it on our account, Boss," Cody called sweetly.

"I'm going to kill him," he said in a low whisper, thinking that only Loralei could hear that.  He was wrong.

"Damn, Cody," Jake said, "Should we start measuring you for your casket?"

Later, Loralei came into the bedroom and started heehawing again [_was I a donkey in a former life_?].  Donovan grimly tore strip after strip of duct tape off a huge roll as he set about covering the vent.  "I thought you were going to wait until tomorrow to do that?"

Donovan looked up and noticed that she had replaced her tee shirt.  Damn it.  He would have to take it off her again.  "I'm taking precautions in case the urge hits me again."

"And I'm sure it will.  You are a sex machine, my love," she said.

He cringed when he heard another laugh bursting forth.  "Shit, Loralei.  Keep your voice down, I'm not finished covering it yet."

"Sawry," she whispered as she went to the door.

"Where are you going," he asked as he tore off the last strip he would need.

"Since we got our Friday night nookie, I'm going to have my slumber party with the girls.  I have lots to dish about tonight," she said with a smile.

"Loralei," he called.

She turned to look at him.  His infernal eyebrow was lifted again.  "You rang, my Lord?"

"After tonight, don't you dare swap sex stories about me.  If you undermine my authority with them, you will never see me naked again," he said with a smile.

She laughed.  "I have my ways of seducing you.  So, are you going to bunk with the boys?"

"I don't know, I don't know if I can face them."

"Poor male pride is hoit, now, huh baby?"  She giggled.  "Good night, FD, I love you."

"Same here, LD," he said.  

When Loralei left the bedroom and entered the 'girl's room,' he found his face turning red again.  Monica and Alex were cheering loudly and crying out 'way to go!'


	4. Farron & Kara

FARRON & KARA

Early Saturday Morning

****

The mattress on the sleeper sofa was lumpy and the most uncomfortable bed Farron had ever slept on in his life, and he had slept on many beds.  The lumpy sleeper wasn't the only thing that kept him up last night.  The women upstairs chitchatted, giggled, and cackled half the night.  Every now and then, Rachel's cries broke through the noise, but other than that, it was a long [and particularly lonely] night.  Farron had begun to wonder if he would have been better off staying in the city with Heidi.  He felt isolated down in the den with everyone else upstairs.  He felt awkward around Alex and irritated around Jake.  Of course, he also felt a little jealous around Loralei and Frank.  His younger twin had a good life, a settled one.  He longed for the same, but he liked spreading himself around, and didn't know if he wanted to be tied down.  He would become bored before too long, he was sure.  Giving up on sleep for the time being, he stood and stretched his long frame, listening to his joints popping and crackling.  Since he wasn't staying at home, he had been forced to wear pajama bottoms last night.  He preferred sleeping _au natural_, but since he was in his brother's home, surrounded by others, he was forced to give up his much beloved habit.  Farron decided to forego the shower this morning, and he grabbed yesterday's clothes.  He didn't want to awaken the whole house.  When he showered in the morning, he liked to sing, and sing loudly.  His voice was awful, but he was a creature of habit.  Besides, there wasn't anything going on until later tonight.  His shower could wait for a few hours.

Farron exited the backdoor and saw that this house had a huge backyard with a thicket of trees just beyond it.  He wasn't a country person, and didn't appreciate little traipses in the woods.  He would much rather stalk down a busy sidewalk and listen to the traffic.  If he had to live out here forever, he thought he might go insane.  He stuck his hands in his pockets as he strolled casually through the backyard and headed toward the trees.  He drew his face into a pucker of disgust when he noticed poison oak plants.  _Nope.  Don't want to get into that_, he thought.  He shuddered as a vivid memory came back to haunt him.  What was it?  Five years?  He had been dating [let's be honest, sleeping with, not dating] a young woman that enjoyed taking nature hikes.  Of course, he was a city boy and had no desire to do it.  However, the girl was beautiful, and he ached to make love to her, so he decided to go along to please her [to get into her pants].  She startled him when she stopped in the middle of the woods and stripped off every piece of clothing.  He hesitated maybe three seconds before he began stripping out of his own clothing.  They went down to the grass and made love four or five times that afternoon.  What he didn't realize at the time was that they had lain out on a bed of poison oak.  Both of them had broken out with horrid rashes, and he didn't even want to remember where his rash was the worst.  It had taken many weeks to heal, and he had no desire to experience that joy ever again.  He didn't realize that his brother had his own close call with the poison oak, and if he did, he would have smiled at the irony.  He passed carefully through the trees, avoiding the plants, and made his way onward.  Ahead of him, he saw a house in the distance.

Kara Everett stood in her front yard fussing with her little rock garden.  She wasn't sure why she spent so much time out here, but it gave her something to care for.  Her mother had been fond of griping at her when she had taken an interest in gardening.  Mother saw it as a waste of time, but Kara loved getting her hands dirty.  "Young ladies of your stature shouldn't dirty her hands," Mother was fond of saying, "A lady's hands proclaim her habits."  She waved a dismissive hand [that was kind of grubby by now] toward the ghost of her mother before plunging them back into the earth.  Spring was a wonderful time for planting flowers and other plants.  She loved them so.  Kara stood up when she started to feel the familiar numb sensation crawling up her legs.  She wasn't as flexible as she was a few years ago, and squatting didn't help her a bit.  As she listened to the popping of her knee joints, she noticed a lone figure approaching from the direction of her new neighbor's house.  The fellow appeared to be the same height, build, and had the same coloring as Mr. Donovan, yet she was certain it _wasn't_ Mr. Donovan.  Or was it?  No.  It couldn't be.  Mr. Donovan didn't have such long hair.  

Standing a few feet away, peering at him curiously, was a young woman no older than twenty-five.  Her hair was pulled back into an impatient sloppy ponytail, and if it were pulled loose from the scrunchie, it would have likely cascaded down to her buttocks.  Nice, very nice indeed.  As he drew nearer, he saw that she was thin and petite, no taller than five feet five or six.  Her oval face held delicate, pixyish features with widely set dark blue eyes.  She was young, fresh, and gorgeous.  Of course, he was immediately inclined to get to know her better.

She watched as the tall stranger approached her.  From her vantage point, she could see that his long black hair was damp from the morning mist.  He definitely looked exactly like Mr. Donovan, but he seemed a bit more…lecherous.  Lecherous.  Was that the word?  Everything else about him was exactly like her neighbor.  He was handsome, but in a roguish way, and he was headed directly toward her.  She glanced down at her hands and noticed that they were grimed with dirt and fertilizer.  _What a wonderful time to meet a new person_, she thought distastefully.  There was no time to run inside her house and wash her hands, but she could compromise.  Quickly, she put on her gardening gloves and turned toward the handsome stranger who was quickly approaching.

_Wow_, Farron thought.  _Her eyes are lovely.  Absolutely lovely_.  Perhaps this trip wouldn't be a waste after all.  A first for him, Farron was suddenly at a loss for words.  He didn't know what to say to this lovely creature standing before him.  How many women had he picked up in his life?  How many women had he had?  Dozens?  Hundreds?  "Good morning.  I see I'm not the only one who could not sleep," he said.

_How bizarre_, she thought.  The fellow even sounded like Mr. Donovan.  She wondered if her new neighbors were playing some kind of weird trick on her.  City people were like that sometimes.  _Ugh.  I have inherited my mother's prejudice_.  "Insomnia has always been a problem for me."  She found herself staring up at him, thinking that his damp hair and dark good looks were incredibly sexy.  _Stop it_, she thought.  _You do not even know who this man is, and you're standing there sizing him up._

He shook his head and gave her a beautiful smile.  "I'm sorry.  I'm Farron Donovan, Frank's brother.  Do you know him and his wife?"

She sighed a little in relief.  _Thank God.  The city people **aren't **playing a trick on me.  He appears to be legit_.  "Yes, I know the Donovans.  I introduced myself when they first moved in.  I'm Kara Everett."  She presented her gloved hand to him, and he took it into his without the hint of surprise.  She felt incredibly stupid shaking his hand with a glove on, but she didn't want him to see the gunk in the creases of her fingers and underneath her nails.  Suddenly, she felt the need to preen.  "I suppose you would be Mr. Donovan's brother?"  The instant the words were out of her mouth, she felt ignorant.  _How absurd, Kara.  Of course, he's his brother_.

He nodded and kept his gorgeous smile.  "Yes.  We're twins."  Now it was Farron's turn to feel ignorant.  _Isn't it obvious you're Frank's twin?  You're a fucking idiot_.  "I'm staying here for the weekend for a housewarming thing.  My brother and sister in-law are having a party tonight.  Would you like to come?"

Kara almost laughed, but she held it back.  Mrs. Donovan had invited her to the party already, and she had been half tempted to back out.  Of course, she had politely accepted the invitation, but hadn't really intended to show up.  Parties hadn't been her thing for a few years.  No more debutante balls for Kara Everett.  However, since she had met this intriguing fellow and knew that he would attend, the thought of standing up the Donovans had left her mind.  "Of course I'll be there," she said.  "Your sister in-law invited me a couple of days ago, and I'd love to help them celebrate their new home.  I'm happy to have neighbors, especially neighbors with a child.  It has been far too long since new people have come to this neck of the woods."  _Oh, wonderful.  You're rambling like a teenager on her first **real** date._  She cleared her throat and chased the awkwardness away.  "Would you like to come in for coffee?"

_Ah, she moves fast_, he thought.  "Yes, that sounds wonderful."

Quietly, Farron followed Kara toward the front entrance of her huge house.  Frank and Loralei's house was quite large, but this one was along the lines of a mansion with marble floors, expensive furniture, and priceless art hanging on the walls.  Either Kara was quite the collector or she was wealthy or both.  Farron wasn't necessarily a moneygrubber.  He knew he could be happy rich or poor, but he was more intrigued than ever.  Kara asked him to sit while she excused herself.  Instead of sitting down, he found himself wandering through the expansive living area.  His eyes were fixed on the exquisite paintings.  A bit more sensitive than his brother, he tended to appreciate the arts and the beautiful things in life.  Frank was more practical, less romantic, especially on the outside, unless in the presence of his wife and daughter.  He also noticed several portraits of who he assumed was Kara's family.  She definitely came from wealth.  The women in the portraits wore the finest clothing and large gems on their fingers and necks.  He moved away and stepped back toward the expensive couch [it was more decorative than functional] as he heard movement coming from the direction where Kara had disappeared.  She had taken her hair out of its messy ponytail, and Farron immediately noticed that her hair fell to the curve of her buttocks just as he had thought.  She had taken off the ridiculous gardening gloves and he saw that her hands were delicate and fine-boned.  It had been a few days since he had had female contact, and he was glad he had happened upon her.  As much as his twin, he sometimes appreciated the hell out of fate.

Kara sat beside Farron and silently poured coffee from a silver pot into two delicate cups.  He watched as she added cream and sugar to one cup before glancing at him.  "How do you like it," she asked.

_Such a loaded question_, he thought wickedly.  "Black is fine."  She handed him his coffee, and he made it a point to touch her hand as she transferred the cup from her hand to his.  He smiled inwardly as he noticed a pink hue forming on her cheeks.  "Thank you."

She moved her hand back reluctantly and picked up her own cup.  After sipping the coffee, she glanced over at Farron.  He had fixed his lovely dark brown eyes on her face, and it was unsettling her.  She had to distract him because she felt her body melting at his intense gaze.  "Are you from the city?"

"Yes," he answered sedately.  He took a sip from the delicate cup and set it down on the table.  "I know we've just met," he began, "but I must say that you have the loveliest blue eyes I've ever seen."  _Yes, Farron, turn on the charm while you're on her turf.  Tonight, she might invite you to her bed_, he thought smugly.

Of course, his soft-spoken words made her blush even more furiously.  His voice was nice, very mellow.  She could listen to him talk all day.  She wasn't sure what to say as a comeback, so she chose to say nothing.  She watched from the corner of her eye as he leaned toward her.  Before she knew which end was up, his hand was on the side of her cheek, guiding her face toward his.  His lips were upon hers before she had the opportunity to back away.  She was shocked at his overtly forward behavior and felt two ways at once.  The first, of course, was disgust.  How dare he!  The second came from way deep below, in the dark recesses of her mind.  _Strip me naked and take me_.  She pushed him away before his demanding tongue could enter her mouth.  Startled, Farron gaped at her.  She pushed him away when he was certain she wanted him to kiss her.  Had he read her signals incorrectly?  Was he losing his touch?

"I don't allow men I don't know to kiss me," she stated stiffly.

Her body was as stiff as her voice had been, but her eyes told a different story.  They seemed to tell him what he thought he knew.  She wanted him, or at least he _thought_ she wanted him.  "I thought you wanted me to kiss you."

She stood up and moved away.  "You thought wrong, Mr. Donovan.  Please, get out."

Farron wanted to apologize, but the words evaded him.  If she chose to deny him, it was definitely _her _loss.  "Okay," he said, standing.  Without another word, he left her.

The moment he disappeared, Kara rushed to door to watch him walk toward the Donovans' house.  Absently, she ran her tongue over her lips and found that the taste of him had not left her.  She gave serious consideration to not attending the party.  However, the thought of Farron being there was a temptation too hard to resist.  She felt a great need to know him, to see him, to allow him to see her as no other man ever had before.

*  *  *

Later Saturday Morning 

Donovan chose not to bunk with the guys last night.  He had lain in bed for two hours or more and listened to the women giggling and catcalling.  Paranoia entered him and had him convinced that Loralei was dishing to his agents.  He was partially annoyed, but did find _some_ humor in the situation.  If he lived last night down, he intended to become 'one of the guys.'  Hell, he might even get drunk with them or something.  He dragged himself out of bed, lamenting at how empty and lonely the bed was without his wife.  He shrugged into his robe and opened the bedroom door.  Peeking out into the hallway, he noticed that both doors of the guest bedrooms were closed.  _Great.  I evaded embarrassment again_, he thought.  He made his way toward Rachel's room and took a quick peek inside.  She was awake, of course, and grinned at him adoringly.  Soon enough, she would make her presence known.  He turned in the direction of his bedroom again, and stood facing Cody and Jake.  Cody was grinning devilishly, and Jake was trying to evade his boss altogether.  Donovan stood with his arms crossed and his eyebrow lifted.  

Cody was up to the challenge.  "Nice performance last night, Boss.  I give it a hearty thumbs up."  Smiling, he clapped and copied a _Wayne's World_ 'I'm not worthy' bow.

_He's gonna take his gun and blow us away_, Jake thought.

Donovan shook his head.  He didn't know whether to laugh or bury his head.  "Agents Shaw and Forrester, whatever happens in this house doesn't leave this house.  Do you understand?  If one word leaks out, someone will have to help me hide the bodies."

Cody laughed with the exuberance of a child.  "I would never talk about that outside of this house, Boss.  Besides, I would never be able to copy that growling thing you do."  He smacked his hands together.  "So, what's for breakfast?"  

Donovan was about to reply and mention something about arsenic pancakes and strychnine scrambled eggs when he heard his brother stomping into the den.  He glanced over the railing and watched as Farron huffed and puffed angrily.  "Farron, are you okay," he called down.

Farron came out of the den long enough to look up toward his twin.  "Your neighbor lady is a fucking prude."

He turned toward Cody and Jake.  "We'll discuss your _breakfast_ when I return."  He went downstairs to seek out his brother.  Once he stepped into the den, he mused that he had never seen his brother so tense or upset.  "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," he spat as he continued to huff, puff, and pace.  "A little kiss, a harmful little kiss, and she acted as if I manhandled her."

"Maybe she's not interested, Farron."

Farron stopped and glanced at his brother.  "She was interested.  The signals were there, but she's a prude.  Fuck her.  She's a prude," he repeated for emphasis.

Donovan wanted to laugh, but if he did, his brother might beat him senseless [or at least try].  "Farron, perhaps you were a bit…pushy?"

A sound of utter disgust left him.  "Fuck her," he spat again.

Donovan turned away from his twin and smiled a little.  He had finally met a woman he couldn't have.  It was a first for him. 


	5. Spin The Bottle

SPIN THE BOTTLE

Saturday Afternoon—The Liquor Run

Loralei gathered up Monica, Alex, and Rachel.  She and the 'girls' were traveling to the city to drop off Rachel at Angie's.  After that, they were going booze shopping.  It had been a while since Loralei had drunk anything, and Monica said she could mix a mean margarita.  _I'm all up in that_, Loralei thought.The girls were leaving the guys in charge of setting up the party.  They weren't all that thrilled with the task, but Loralei insisted.  Besides, it would give Farron something in which he could funnel his irritation.  Donovan had told her about his encounter with Kara, and the poor fellow was spurned.  Loralei noted that Kara's denial of Farron's advances had amused Donovan to no end.  He said his brother had never failed to sink a woman he wanted, until today.  Loralei shook it off as she pulled up to hers and Donovan's old apartment building.  She left Monica and Alex in the car as she made her way up to Angie's apartment.  As she transferred her baby from her arms to Angie's, Rachel began to cry indignantly.  

"She's so attached to her mommy," Angie said as she tried to soothe the little one.

"Oh God," Loralei said, "Don't tell me that.  _I_ might start crying!"

Angie laughed.  "Just wait until you have another.  Then it's twice the tears."

*  *  *

Donovan squatted down behind the tall counter Loralei had deemed the 'bar.'  There were a series of cabinets below that he was currently digging around in.  He was pretty sure there was a blender in here somewhere.  Monica wanted to make margaritas, and she insisted on mixing them in a blender.  They had one, but he couldn't find the fucker.  On the other side of him, he could hear Cody and Jake arguing over what type of music to play.  Cody wanted techno, Jake rock.  Farron stood back watching the other two men without saying much.  He was still sulking over Kara.  Not only that, but he was also trying to avoid Jake as much as possible.  He was still giving him the evil eye from time-to-time.  _Oh this party will be so much fun_, he thought.

"_Shit_," Donovan spat indignantly.

"You okay back there, Boss," Cody asked.  "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

He brought himself fully to his feet and rubbed the top of his head.  "I'm fine.  I bumped my fucking head looking for the damn blender," he groused.  "Where did she put the damn thing?"

"Did you happen to look under your bed," Cody asked suddenly.  "Maybe you left it there one night while, um, experimenting."

Donovan shook his head incredulously.  "Would you mind staying out of my bedroom and helping me find the damn blender?"

Farron couldn't get into the jovial mood of the room.  He watched with little interest as Cody sauntered into the kitchen and began digging around in the shelves that Donovan had just looked through.  He focused his eyes on Jake for a moment and noticed that the young agent was grinning at him.  The grin wasn't done in good spirit.  If he had to look at that for very long, he thought he might pummel him.  

*  *  *

Kara stood back and debated with herself for an hour or more.  If she intended to go to the party, she really needed to get dressed.  She glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost six.  She was running out of time.  

*  *  *

After thirty minutes of constant searching, Donovan finally found the damn blender.  He set it out on the counter and hoped that they enjoyed their margaritas.  He was so annoyed that he was tempted to make up a boilermaker.  He turned toward the front door when the women entered the house with a loud and giggling WHOOP.  Still paranoid, he wondered what they had been 'whooping' about.  _Are they drunk already_?  Each woman carried in her own bag of booze.  _Dear God, we could serve fifty with that_.  They laid out the booze on the counter and Loralei stood back to admire the work done by the guys.  She had asked Cody and Jake to clear a wide space in the middle of the room large enough to accommodate all the guests.  She mused that they had set things up nicely for the game she wanted to play later.  She hadn't told her husband what she had in mind, because if she did, he would nix the idea before it came to fruition.  Tonight, by God, _someone_ would be having sex other than her and Donovan.  She was determined, damn it.  

Loralei went behind the bar and was pleased to see that Donovan had done everything she had asked, including finding the blender.  She approached him and bumped the side of his hip with hers.  "Fellas, it's time for you to move back," she announced.  "We need to give Monica some room to make up the margaritas."

Donovan looked down at Loralei with a grin.  "Have you been drinking already?"

She shook her head.  "Nope, not a drop.  We girls had lots of fun last night and on the booze trip," she said with a wicked smile.  Whispered into his ear:  "They know not to touch your bottom lip."

"Loralei, I hope you're teasing.  If not, I'm going to make you pay."

She flicked his hand toward him as if she were shooing away a fly.  "Scoot.  We have to get the drinks going."

He walked away from her, but looked back over his shoulder.  "I mean it, Loralei."

"I should hope so."

Saturday Night—Party Down 

****

The group of partygoers were gathered around the bar drinking Monica's potent margaritas.  Two or three of these, and they would all be passed out on the floor.  Loralei was just about to announce that the game was to commence until the doorbell thwarted her plans.  A bit on the tipsy side, Loralei did a quick headcount.  Wasn't everybody already here?  No.  Wait.  She had invited Kara hadn't she?  She giggled a little.  It was hard to think past the tequila [tekillya].  She left her spot closest to the blender and approached the front door.  She smiled a little when she saw who was behind it.  Hopefully, her presence would improve Farron's mood.  He sat on the couch sulking like a spoiled little boy.  Of course, Kara saw Farron before she laid her eyes on anyone else.  He sat alone at the end of the couch and looked as if his best friend had died.  He was dressed [quite sexily] in black leather pants and a dark blue button down shirt.  He wasn't looking her way at all, and she was slightly disappointed.  It appeared as if he didn't care that she had shown up.  _Why would he_, she thought.  Men like him had a string of women waiting half a block down the road.

"Well hello there, _Kara_," Loralei said a bit louder than was necessary.  "Glad you could make it.  Come in and have a margarita."

At the mention of Kara's name, Farron started paying attention.  Ah.  The fucking prude had decided to attend the party after all.  He drank her in with a hungered gaze.  She was dressed in a simple sleeveless black dress.  She had left her hair down, and he had the greatest urge to plunge his hand into it.  Of course, that wouldn't happen, not in this lifetime.  She was too much of a fucking prude.  He quickly looked away and continued to stare a hole into his whiskey sour.  Kara entered the room and Loralei made hasty introductions.  Monica immediately began to make her a margarita.  She felt a bit out of place, but everyone seemed to be nice enough.  She was tempted to approach Farron, but she resisted.  Although he wanted to remain on the couch for the rest of his life, Farron decided not to play that game.  He had never been anything other than persistent.  He slowly approached the bar, standing directly behind Kara, and requested one of Monica's margaritas.  The intense heat radiating from Farron's body made Kara shiver a little.  Of course, Farron was aware of that, and he smiled a little.  Yes.  He had an affect on her.  Loralei stood back beside her husband and hid a grin behind her hand.  The fireworks tonight would definitely be interesting.

Loralei stepped away from Donovan as her eyes spied an empty tequila bottle.  Perfect.  She grabbed the bottle and emptied the last remnants of tequila into the blender.  Monica would probably be making margaritas for the rest of the night.  She came around the bar and stood in the middle of the room.  Curiously, the entire group focused their attention on her.  "Okay," she said as she stood in the empty space on the floor.  "First of all, I want to thank Cody and Jake for slaving all afternoon to move the furniture out of the way.  Guys?  Take a bow."  Jake refused, of course, but Cody did another 'we're not worthy' thing.  "I have special entertainment planned tonight, and I hope you all enjoy it.  I need everyone to gather over here and sit in a big circle."

"Loralei, what the hell are you up to," Donovan asked with a smile.  

"Shut up, Frank and come over."

Reluctantly, Donovan followed everyone over to the center of the room.  He noticed that Kara had even decided to join in.  Of course, she had had half of a margarita and was probably a little less inhibited than she was.  As everyone sat down and made a haphazard circle with his or her bodies, Donovan glanced up at Loralei.  She was holding an empty tequila bottle in her hand, and he understood what she was going to do.  Oh man.  She expected full-grown adults [drunk ones albeit] to play a game he hadn't participated in since he was a freshman in high school.  He wondered if this wasn't some type of matchmaking ploy of Loralei's.  Loralei took a spot between Cody and Monica and smiled when she noticed that Alex and Jake were sitting side-by-side, as were Kara and Farron.  Perfect.  She couldn't have planned it better.  Now, if the bottle just landed where it was supposed to…

"Who wants to go first," Loralei asked wielding the bottle.

"Loralei, you can't be serious," Donovan spat from his spot on the other side of Kara.

"Come on, Boss, loosen up," Monica said.  "We _know_ you can."

The group broke up as they noticed Donovan turning red again.  "Okay, I'm outnumbered," Donovan said grudgingly.  "Do what you will."

"Oh damn," Cody grumbled, "Give me the bottle."  He took it from Loralei's hands and laid it flat in front of him.  He gave it a spin and watched as it danced crazily.

"Oh hell no," Donovan spat as the neck of the bottle landed on him.  "I've done a lot of things for you, Loralei, but I refuse to kiss Cody," he said.

"Aw, come on, Boss, give us a kiss," Cody said puckering his lips.

Donovan reached over, grabbed a pillow off the couch, and threw it at Cody.  "I don't think so."

"Okay, okay," Loralei called.  "Settle down!  Since the bottle landed on you, dear heart, it's your turn," she said as she rolled the bottle toward her husband.

He caught the bottle.  "I'm going to get you for this," he grumbled.  Feeling like an overgrown kid, he spun the bottle.  "If it lands on Cody, I'm out of here," he griped good-naturedly.

"You don't really mean that, do you Sex Machine," Cody asked.

Loralei laughed so hard that her drunken body nearly toppled over on the floor.  "Oh God, you gotta stop, Cody.  You're going to kill me."

"If there's enough left when I get through," Donovan said.  He watched as the bottle finally stopped.  It didn't land on Cody [_thank God_].  He smiled a little as the neck pointed directly at his wife.

"No fair," Cody cried, "You cheated!"

"Oh, shaddup, Cody," Loralei said.  She leaned over as far as she dared and gave her husband a brief kiss on his forehead.  "It'll get better when we're alone," she whispered to him.  She grabbed the bottle and settled back down.  She gave it a spin and it stopped on Jake.  "Woo hoo," she cried, "gimme a kiss, big boy."

"If I let you do that, is your old man going to kill me," Jake asked with a grin.

Donovan glanced at Jake.  "No.  Not as long as you don't use any tongue."

Loralei stuck her tongue out at Donovan and leaned toward Jake.  She gave him a smack on the lips and rolled the bottle toward him.  "Your turn, Agent Shaw."

Grinning, he spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.  He wanted to shout his own 'woo hoo,' she was definitely a looker.  As the two awkwardly leaned toward each other, Loralei watched with a smile as green not only entered Farron's eyes, but also Alex's as well.  _It's working, it's working_, she thought.  When Kara settled back in her spot, she saw that Farron's eyes were boring into her.  _I thought you didn't kiss men you didn't know_, his eyes seemed to say.  She looked away from his steely gaze and spun the bottle, it landed on Alex.

"No girl/girl stuff," Alex called with a giggle.  She took the bottle and gave it a spin.  She nearly fell over when it landed on Farron.  They had broken up, but what the hell?  What could a little kissy hurt?  

As she leaned toward Farron to place a soft kiss on his lips, once again, Loralei noticed how both Jake and Kara tensed up.  Oh wow.  It was working out better than she hoped.  "Okay, brother in-law, your turn."

Feeling like an idiot, he spun the bottle and it landed on Monica.  "Oh damn, this is going to be like kissing the boss," she complained as she leaned toward Farron.

"It's okay," Loralei said.  "He's not _that_ bad, especially when you…"

"Loralei," Donovan spat through clenched teeth.  He was trying hard to keep from laughing.  Damned if the margaritas weren't getting to _his_ head.  "Don't."

"Okay, okay," Monica called.  "I'm getting bored.  Let's whip up some more margaritas."

"Hey," Cody called indignantly, "_I_ didn't get to kiss anybody."

Alex smacked him on the cheek.  "Better, Code-man?"

"Lots.  Aw gee, I'm blushing now."

*  *  *

Late, Late Saturday Night—Couplings 

While Loralei was attempting to drink Cody under the table, Kara announced she needed to leave.  Since his wife was too drunk to function, Donovan walked Kara to the door and showed her out.  She had walked over and didn't mind walking back.  As she slipped out the door, Donovan turned toward his brother.

He jerked his head toward the door.  "Go after her.  She spent the whole night staring at you."

Farron gave it about five seconds of thought before following Donovan's advice.  It didn't take him long to catch up to her.  She had been walking back slowly, as if she had expected him to come after her.  When he caught up to her, he took her arm to stop her.  She turned to gaze up at him, her eyes were sparkling beautifully.

"You kissed Jake tonight," he began.  "I thought you didn't kiss men you didn't know."

"I only kissed him because he didn't want to use me.  You, on the other hand, seem to be the using type," she said quietly.

"How do you know what type I am?  You don't even know me."

"Go to hell," she spat indignantly.

"I'd rather go to heaven and take you with me," he said softly before drawing her into his embrace [_resistance is futile_].

*  *  *

Early Sunday Morning—The Morning After the Night Before 

Donovan awoke with a tremendous cramp gripping the small of his back.  What possessed him to think he could sleep on the hardwood floor without any problems?  Everyone else around him was still passed out.  He figured he would be the only one in the group without a hangover.  From the hallway, he heard the horrid sound of someone gagging.  Ugh.  He stood up as quickly as his bad back would allow.  He groaned when he realized he was still dressed in yesterday's clothes.  He made his way down the hall and noticed that the bathroom door was opened just a crack.  He smiled a little when he saw that it was Loralei making the terrible gagging noises.  

"Serves you right for downing all that tequila," he said with little sympathy in his voice. Without looking at him, she raised her hand and gave him the finger.  He laughed a little and dug a washcloth out of the linen closet nearest the toilet.  He soaked it with cold water and leaned down beside her.  He wrapped his arm around her shoulders to steady her.  "Come on, love, take this."

She took the cloth and sat back on her legs.  She buried her fevered and flushed face into the wonderful chill and kept it there for a few moments.  "If I ever want to drink tekillya again, please, please stop me," she mumbled through the cloth.

He chuckled.  "Will do.  Come on, let me take you to bed."

"I'm all yucky, Frank," she said.  "Let me shower first."

"You need some help?"

She moved the cloth away from her face and smiled a little.  "Yeah, I do."

*  *  *

Farron awoke suddenly, and wasn't sure what had jarred him awake.  When he glanced at the vacant side of the sofa bed, he groaned.  Last night, he hadn't slept alone.  He had brought Kara back to the den and spent a good portion of the night making love to her.  He had wanted to awaken with her still in his arms, but she had left.  He dressed quickly and found himself venturing over to her house.  It was quiet and dark when he stepped up and rang the doorbell.  When the door came open, he wasn't greeted with Kara's beautiful face.  Instead, a man greeted him.

****

"Who are you," Farron demanded.

"John Everett, who are you?"

"Where is Kara," he demanded.

"If you must know, she left this morning, and I'm babysitting her house."

Farron was confused.  Why would she leave after making love to him?  "Where is she?"

"Europe.  She flew out at dawn.  I'm sorry, sir, but I have no idea who you are, and what you are to my sister."

He felt an unfamiliar feeling in his chest.  What was that?  Was it his heart?  Was it breaking?  She had made love to him and then ran away.  Had he dreamt it all?  Had he really slept with her last night?  Had he really slept with her at all?  He had never felt so devastated.  How could she do this to him?


	6. Jake & Alex

JAKE & ALEX

Sunday Morning—Sun Up

****

Alex rolled over with an audible groan.  She had been sleeping between Monica and Loralei, but she noticed that both of them were gone.  The sun filtering in through the gigantic window was trying to drill a hole in her head.  She couldn't believe that just a couple of days ago, she had fought Monica for the spot nearest the window.  This morning, she was tempted to take a hammer and shatter it.  Sunlight and hangovers just didn't mix.  She sat up and ran her hand through her ratted hair.  Goddamn.  How many fifths of tequila had they drunk?  Of course, poor Cody had downed no telling how much whiskey.  She struggled out of her sleeping bag and stood up on aching legs.  Ugh.  She needed water.  She felt as if she hadn't drunk any in weeks.  When she saw Monica, she was going to smack her around for making those wickedly strong margaritas.  She prayed for the hangover to pass and swore that she would never drink again as long as she lived.  Of course, she knew that would fly out the window as soon as she felt like a human again.  She put on enough clothes just to cover herself.  If she tried to do anything more complicated than that, she was certain she would have toppled over on her head and gave herself a concussion on top of the hangover.  _Nope, can't have that_.  There was no noise on the top floor [thank God], and she figured everyone else had adjourned downstairs to grab some breakfast.  Gag.  Just the thought of food made her ill.  She made her way toward the bathroom down the hall, not bothering to knock [if she had, the noise would have split her head into].  As she swung open the door, she heard Loralei gasp aloud.  Alex gasped herself as she saw what Loralei was doing.  Her clumsiness prevailing, Loralei knocked over an empty cardboard box and sent a small white object flying across the room.  She stood back, looking guilty, as if she had been caught smoking a joint or something.  Of course, Alex had seen enough to know the lowdown.

Alex closed the door behind her.  "Oh my God, Loralei.  Are you pregnant?"

Hastily [almost too hastily], Loralei began to collect the items that she had sent off into space.  Without saying a word, she stuffed everything into the box and crammed it down into the small wastebasket near the sink.  When she was finished, she leaned against the counter and smiled a trifle innocently.  "Nope.  False alarm.  I just had a really bad hangover, that's all."

Alex's eyes widened.  "Oh shit, Loralei.  You got sick this morning?" 

Loralei rolled her eyes.  "Yes, but damn, I drank lots last night."

She stood back and scrutinized her friend.  "Come on, Loralei.  You're pregnant, aren't you?"

She shrugged.  "The EPT says I am.  I need a doctor to confirm it, but that won't happen until tomorrow if my doctor is in."

"You don't look all that happy."

Loralei sighed a little.  "The idea thrills me, Alex.  It really does, but Rachel isn't even nine months old yet, and here I am, probably knocked up again.  It's too soon, and I'm not sure how Frank's going to take it."

"Don't be silly, Loralei," Alex said [her hangover was totally forgotten].  "He'll be ecstatic.  You should see the way he lights up when he talks about Rachel."

"I know he loves her dearly, but I'm not going to start counting chickens before the eggs hatch.  Before I found out for sure that Rachel was coming, I had a couple of false alarms.  I'm not saying anything until I see the doctor tomorrow."

Alex smiled a little and went to Loralei to give her a reassuring hug.  "Wow, another godchild, too cool."

Loralei pulled away.  "Alex, please don't say anything to anybody.  I don't want anyone to know, I don't want it to get back to Frank until I know for sure.  Okay?"

"Of course, but I think you're worried for nothing.  He is going to flip, but in a good way."

"Just keep your lips zipped, that's all I ask."

*  *  *

After a long hot shower and some serious bathroom time, Alex felt tons better.  She found herself wishing she hadn't walked in on Loralei this morning.  She hated keeping secrets.  She would do it, but this was something that needed to be shared.  However, she would not betray her friend's trust.  In due time, Loralei would tell Donovan.  She found Cody, Monica, and Donovan working together to clean up the living room.  They hadn't really trashed it, but there were empty bottles scattered here and there.  _Jesus.  Did we drink all that_?  She moved out of sight before the boss recruited her to help.  For some dumb reason, she found herself searching for Jake.  She found him out on the back deck, staring out into the yard and the thicket of trees just beyond it.  They had forgiven each other for the awkward situation with Farron several weeks ago, but their relationship had been strained since then.  She missed hanging out with him.

"How's your head this morning," Alex asked as she settled comfortably into a deck chair beside him.

He laughed ruefully.  "Not too bad.  I didn't drink as much as Cody or Monica, though.  I'm surprised they can move around this morning.  How about you?"

She shrugged.  "I was bad a few hours ago, but I'm okay now."

He leaned forward in his chair and continued to gaze out at the thicket of trees.  "It's quiet out here, peaceful.  I don't see how they stand it."  He shook his head and ran his hands over his face.  "Jesus.  Can you believe Loralei?  She had us playing spin the goddamn bottle.  Incredible."

Alex nodded and laughed.  "I know.  She kind of reminds me of Cody a little.  At times, she's as whack as he is."

"I've noticed," he said.  "And Donovan married her.  I guess his gruff exterior with Cody is all a show."  He sighed and felt the desire to ask a question, but he wasn't sure if Alex would take it the right way.  _Fuck it_.  "So, when you laid a big one on Farron last night, did it bring back any of the old feelings?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically.  _Here it goes again_.  "Jake, for God's sake, it didn't _mean_ anything.  What is the deal with you and Farron?  Damn it.  Can't you just let it rest?"

He looked over at her and shook his head.  "Hell no, I can't.  My perception of the situation was a bit different than your take on it.  He's a creep, Alex, I thought you had learned that by now."

Alex sat forward in her own chair so she could see the look on his face.  "For the millionth time, the thing with Farron is _over_.  I can't believe you're still harping on this.  You know, if I didn't know you as well as I do, _I _would say you're jealous."

He looked at her in incredulous disbelief.  "_Jealous_?  What the fuck," he spat, his lips drawn into the oh-so-familiar 'Jake Shaw' snarl.  "You have got to be kidding.  I guess what that jerk said has finally sunk into your brain.  I'm far from being jealous."

"Then what is it, Jake?  What's the problem with Farron _after_ I've stopped dating him?  Give me a reason, and I'll shut up and leave it alone.  What else am I supposed to think?  You seem to be jealous, and I don't know why."

He stood suddenly and gaped down at her.  "Fuck this shit, Alex.  Hearing it from Farron was bad, but coming from you, it feels like a knife twisting in my back."

Angry now, she stood and grabbed his arm.  "Now wait just a damn minute.  You're not walking away until we get this settled once and for all."

He jerked his arm out of her grasp.  "The fuck you say," he grumbled.

"The fuck I _do_ say."

In that moment, Jake's eyes were locked onto hers.  There were two choices laid out before him.  The first, of course, was the easiest.  He could walk back into the house, gather up his shit, and head back to the city.  He didn't need this crap, didn't _want_ it.  His second choice was a bit more risky.  Whatever happened next was up in the air.  He liked taking risks, liked taking the hard way out.  However, this risk was 'riskier' than any he had ever taken.  After all, Alex was trained, and she could kick his ass if she wanted.  _Fuck it_.  Going with the gusto, he took hold of her arm and jerked her body up against his.  His lips claimed hers almost brutally.  At first, she tried to break away, but he held fast.  Eventually, she gave up the struggle and accepted his kiss, and damn if she didn't kiss him back.  Her hands found the thick tumble of his dark hair and his arms went directly down onto her buttocks, crushing her against him.  Thoughts of throwing her down onto one of the deck chairs and having his way with her quickly entered his mind.  However, another thought was more prevalent.  **_What_**_ are we doing_?  It was that thought which made him back away from her [reluctantly, of course].  For a long moment, they stood and stared at each other wonderingly.  What the hell had just happened here?  Before Jake could say one word to her, she slipped away from him and went back inside.  _That was…that was weird_, he thought.  Yet, another thought entered his mind as well:  _weird but nice_.

A bit on the flustered side, Alex reentered the house and noticed that the rest of the gang were still clearing out the living room and kitchen, with the exception of Loralei.  She started to stay and help out, but she needed to dish to someone.  She didn't exactly want to say anything to any of the other team members.  She ducked the cleaning crew and went upstairs.  She found Loralei in the bathroom.  Bless her heart.  She was sick again.  How did she think she was going to hide this from her husband?  If he heard her, he would know.

Loralei went over to the bathroom sink and washed her face.  When she turned around, she gazed up at Alex curiously.  "What happened to you?  You're all shell-shocked," she said.

Alex shook her head and smiled a little.  "Nah, I'm fine.  _You_ don't sound fine, though."

"Damn margaritas," she said.  "I won't touch them ever again."

The other woman laughed a little.  "Or at least for seven or eight more months."

"Oh, shut up."  She groaned.  "Why oh why did I do that last night?  I acted drunker than I was, and I didn't quite drink as much as everyone thought, but still.  Stupid, stupid.  Jesus, I wasn't even suspicious until this morning.  I mean, I was late, but nothing else."  She sighed heavily.  "Damn it.  I don't even know if this is a for sure thing, and here I am guilt tripping myself for doing harm to a baby that may or may not exist.  I mean, I'm probably not pregnant, anyway."  Loralei stopped and gazed curiously at Alex.  "Al, what the hell happened?  You knocked me off track, but I can see something is going on."

Alex sighed.  "Okay, fine.  I'll talk.  Something just happened between Jake and I…"

Loralei didn't give her a chance to finish her thought before she smiled.  Her humor seemed a bit forced.  Beneath it all, she was worried and browbeating herself a little.  "Hot damn," she said.  "I _knew_ it.  I sooooooooo knew it."

"_Keep your voice down_," she spat, horrified.  She didn't want the whole house to know.  "It was just a little kiss, a little touchy-feely.  Nothing more than that."

"Who cares?  It's a start.  Kissing leads to…other things," she said.

"Loralei, you're _nuts_.  It was weird, kind of nice, but weird."  She had no idea that Jake had had the same thought rushing through his mind.  

"What the hell is going on up here," Donovan asked as he peered into the bathroom.  "I can hear you squealing all the way downstairs."

"Goddamn, Frank," Loralei said.  "Don't you know when to knock?  What if one of us had been doing something that you aren't supposed to see?"  _Like doing an EPT_.  In the back of her mind, she wondered exactly how much he had heard before he interrupted.

His infernal eyebrow shot up and he fixed her with a perplexed gaze.  "Pardon me," he said, "but the door _was_ cracked open.  I'm taking Farron back to the city, and I thought you would like to know just in case you noticed I was missing."

"Eek," Loralei said with a smile.  "I didn't intend to hurt your feelings, dear heart.  Would you mind swinging by Angie's on your way back?"

He wanted to say more, to delve into what was really going on in here, but that could wait until they were alone.  He grinned at her.  "The feelings are tweaked, but not hurt.  I planned on picking up Rachel anyway.  I could use a nose slap right about now."  He turned away and went back downstairs to retrieve his downtrodden brother.

Once he was out of earshot, Alex turned and looked at Loralei with a smile.  "And you think he wouldn't be ecstatic to know you're going to have another baby.  Jesus, just listen to him."

*  *  *

Sunday Afternoon—Packing Up 

****

Loralei watched in amusement as Alex and Jake literally avoided each other.  Neither of them could look the other in the eye.  In the next few weeks, things between them were going to be interesting.  She wished she could watch as it happened.  She helped the gang load up their gear and pack it away for the trip back.  Cody called shotgun, and Alex was in no shape to argue with him.  Jake was driving them back, and she didn't want to sit beside him in the close confines of the SUV.  

Before Alex climbed into the backseat with Monica, she approached Loralei.  "Go ahead, Loralei, talk to your old man.  Trust me, he's going to be thrilled.  You should have been around the Nest after Rachel was born.  You should have _heard_ him.  I have never seen him so animated."

"Don't, Alex," she begged.  "I don't know, and I won't know until tomorrow.  I just hope I can find a doctor that isn't taking the day off.  Remember what I said.  Keep it totally quiet.  If you don't, I'll tell Jake what you said about his ass."

Alex giggled in spite of herself.  "Okay, I won't say a word."

"I'm warning you, Alex.  Don't test me."

Loralei remained outside as the gang drove off.  She had to admit that the weekend housewarming celebration hadn't turned out half bad.  


	7. Unexpected Guests

CHAPTER 7—UNEXPECTED GUESTS {It's Like Déjà vu All Over Again}

Late Sunday Night

Loralei was sitting up in bed with a book in her lap when Donovan entered the room.  Tonight, there had been no need for coin tosses.  He had put the baby to bed and sat with her until she was asleep.  He stood back and eyed his wife curiously.  She was definitely hiding something from him, and he wasn't sure it had anything to do with her little matchmaking games.  He climbed into bed beside her and gave her a noisy kiss on the side of her throat.  She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't flinch.  Of course, she was probably ignoring him on purpose to keep him from asking questions.  That never stopped him before.  He took her book away and closed it.  When he flung it across the room, she stared down at him, annoyed.

"Gee, do you want to talk or what," she stated flatly.

He smiled a little.  "How did you ever guess?  What's going on, Loralei?  What's going on besides the matchmaking thing?"

"Matchmaking thing?  Whatever do you mean," she asked, fluttering her eyes innocently.  "Nothing is going on, Frank, really.  Darlin' you've been paranoid all weekend, haven't you?  I promise, I didn't dish…that much…about your sexual prowess."

Donovan shook his head.  "Loralei, I'm serious."

She sighed and took his hand into hers.  "I know you are.  Nothing is going on, I promise.  If there was, I'd tell you."

He kissed her lips gently.  "Would you?"

"I would," she said with a firm nod.

"Okay," he said, convinced.  

It was good enough for him.  He kissed her again and lay back in bed.  She was tempted to say something right then, but hesitated.  She didn't want to report a false alarm.

*  *  *

Monday—Early Morning 

****

Loralei had snuck out of the house the next morning and drove toward the sprawling city.  She took out her cell phone and called ahead to the OB/GYN who had seen her through five months of pregnancy with Rachel.  She didn't expect the office to be open, but luck was with her.  After she went through the standard battery of tests, Doctor Lewis' nurse stayed in the exam room with her, chitchatting about Rachel, and her new house.  Of course, Loralei was halfway paying attention.  She was nervous, and rightfully so.  If she were pregnant, she would be more than happy, but the timing seemed way off somehow.  She was more nervous thinking about how Donovan would react.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as her doctor returned to the room.  Her body was twisted as tightly as a violin string.  "Well," she asked with a twinge of impatience.

"Mrs. Donovan, it appears that you and your husband picked the right time to buy a big house."

*  *  *

Monday—Mid Morning 

Loralei pulled her car into the long driveway and took a deep breath.  All the way home, she had practiced how she would break the news.  Nothing sounded right or good.  She slid out of the car and moved toward the front door.  As she let herself inside, she saw something a bit odd.  Her husband was on his work cell phone, seemingly talking a mile a minute.  At the same time, her eyes focused on a couple of duffel bags resting against the couch.  _Something big must have come in_, she thought.  If she wanted him to know before he left, she would have to work fast.  He stopped speaking and snapped the phone closed.  He glanced in her direction, finally noticing her.

"Where were you," he asked.

"Taking care of some rather personal business.  Frank, do you have a minute?"  She watched as he moved toward one of the duffel bags.  He opened it and began digging around inside it.

"Not really, baby," he said distracted.  "That was Shoemaker on the phone.  We have to leave town for a couple of days on an assignment that apparently cannot wait."

"Oh," she said.  "Frank, if you could just stop for one second.  This won't take long, I promise."

He approached her and gave her a soft kiss and acted as if he hadn't heard what she'd said at all.  He was in full 'Boss' mode and couldn't hear anything.  She had seen this type of distraction a thousand times.  "I really have to go." 

Donovan took off upstairs and Loralei went over to the couch and plopped down.  She was tempted to leave him a text message on his phone.  She decided against it.  He was slated to be away for two days.  She supposed it could wait.  When he came flying back down the stairs, he grabbed his duffels and came back into the living room.  

"Would you walk me out," he asked.

She smiled a little and stood.  "I'd love to."

Loralei followed him out to the car and stood back as he tossed the bags into the backseat.  Once his things were secure, he turned toward her and took her into his arms.  He kissed her again and whispered 'I love you' into her ear.

"I'll call tonight and explain when I have more time," he said as he backed away.

She nodded.  "Okay.  I'll be here."

He walked over to the drivers' side and climbed behind the wheel.  He gave her one final wave before he backed out of the driveway.  She stood and watched until he was completely out of sight.

"By the way," she said to no one in particular, "I'm pregnant."

*  *  *

Monday Night—Late 

****

Farron sat alone in his apartment.  It had been months since he had spent any time alone at all.  He was still spurned by what Kara had done to him, and he had no idea why he couldn't let it go.  Of course, it was normally _him_ who had done the loving and leaving.  It had never been done to him, and he didn't know how to take it.  He was brought out of his self-pitying daze by a soft knock on the door.  At first, he was tempted to ignore it.  However, the thought his guest might be Kara was enough to motivate him to open the door.  With the way his luck was running, it was probably Heidi.  When he swung open the door, he nearly fell out.  It wasn't Kara.  His guest was as unexpected as Loralei's.

"Ennui," he spat.  "What the hell are you doing here?"

*  *  *

**THE END?????????**

Once again, I'd like to thank all of those who have read and reviewed my many [many, many, many] Donovan/Loralei fics.  I hope you enjoyed this lil bit of fluff.  Parts of this puppy were a blast to write!  Thank you all soooooooo much!!!!!!  


End file.
